A Mind Altering State
by Hollywood0420
Summary: One shot. Brittany and Santana go to a party at Puck's house, Brittany gets angry with Santana for not wanting to have fun and experiments with mushrooms and Santana is left to take care of her. This is the first time I've ever written fanfiction, so enjoy!


Santana did not want to be at this party. Brittany had insisted they go since Puck was throwing the party and the football team had just won the state championship. Santana parked her car in front of Puck's house and observed the crowd of already drunk teenagers inside the house and on the front lawn. Santana shut off the ignition, looked over at Brittany and sighed. "Britt do we really have to go in? My parents aren't home, we can just go back and cuddle."

"Why are you being so grumpy tonight? We just won state, don't you wanna celebrate?"

"Being around a bunch of drunk jocks who will just be staring at my tits does not sound like fun."

Brittany let out an exacerbated sigh and leaned her head back on the headrest. "I thought the reason you had that surgery was so people would notice you more, you're getting all this attention now and it seems like you don't like it."

"I like the attention, just not from the Neanderthals that give it to me." Santana said as she shook her head.

"You're exhausting sometimes, you know that?" Brittany undid her seatbelt and opened the passenger door and looked over at Santana. "I'm gonna go have fun Grumpy Gus, come find me if you change your mind." And with that Brittany got out of the car, forcefully shutting the door behind her. Santana sighed and got out of her car. Almost immediately she was approached by an already drunk Puck.

"Santana! There you are!" He exclaimed and put an arm around her shoulder almost falling into her. Santana immediately turned her head away at the stench of his breath. "Do a shot with me!"

"I think you've had enough already, but I could go for a shot of tequila."

"Well follow me, chica!" Santana let Puck grab he arm as her dragged her inside his house. She observed the large group of teenagers smoking pot and doing keg stands and rolled her eyes. "Boys are so primitive." She thought to herself. Before she knew it she was in the kitchen and Puck was handing her a solo cup which was filled with more like five shots of tequila.

"I said I wanted a shot Puckerman, not a whole bottle." She snapped at him. Fully aware of her cattiness, Puck rolled his eyes and nudged he a little.

"Lighten up, it's a party!" Santana shot him a dirty look and took a swig from the cup, wincing as the strong alcohol burned her throat. She looked around the room for Brittany only to come up empty handed.

"Did you see where Britt went?"

Puck scratched his head for a minute and then remembered, "she went into the basement with Tucker." Santana eyes widened in alarm.

"Tucker? As is Tucker Jones? The king of all things mind altering?"

"Yep, don't hate, he always has the best weed." Santana scoffed and pushed past Puck as she ran downstairs into the basement. She immediately noticed Brittany sitting next to Tucker and the other burnouts he hangs out with. They don't notice Santana right away and she sees him put his and on Brittany's knee.

"Don't drink anything tonight except water, you don't wanna have a bad trip." Tucker said and Brittany nodded her head. Bad trip? What drugs did this loser give to her? Santana thought to herself as her anger bubbled over. She stormed up to them.

"Get the fuck away from her, you druggie!" Santana exclaimed as she grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her up from the couch.

"Relax Carmen Miranda, she only ate a half eighth of these shrooms, she'll be fine." Tucker said waving his hand.

"You gave her psilocybin mushrooms?! She doesn't do drugs!"

"She asked me for them! Relax!"

Santana had heard enough and she dragged Brittany upstairs. "Santana would you relax? I just wanted to have some fun and be at one with the earth." Brittany said and Santana shook her head.

"is this your way of getting back at me?"

"Get over yourself Santana, not everything is about you!" Brittany shot back but then she started giggling and playing with Santana's top. "Whoa the pattern on your shirt is so cool!"

Great she's already tripping, Santana thought to herself. "C'mon Britt let's go upstairs to a quiet room." Brittany continued to play with her shirt as Santana brought her upstairs and walked into an empty bedroom, locking the door behind them. Brittany immediately layed down on the bed and started giggling. Santana looked at her concerned as Brittany reached out for her.

"Santana, Santana banana!" she said making herself crack up again. "do you ever think the universe? Like how we are not alone and it's only a matter of time before the aliens come here and wanna be our friends?"

"Britt you're tripping, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Not true, I feel more connected with nature than I ever have. Like I can feel my existence on this earth." Brittany takes a deep breath and starts laughing all over again. Santana sat down on the bed and looked into Brittany's eyes. Her pupils were so dilated, they looked like saucers.

"Let me know if you're gonna hurl, I'll get you a waste basket." Brittany just shook her head and pulled Santana on top of her.

" I think you should kiss me sexy lady." Santana rolled her eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "that's not a kiss silly."

"Britt I'm not kissing you when you're on drugs, I don't wanna take advantage of you." Brittany sighs and rolls over.

For the next three hours Santana sat with Brittany as she rambled on about nature and how the pattern on the wallpaper was moving. She was relieved when she heard Brittany's breathing start to even out. "Britt?" Santana whispered.

"Hmm?" Brittany breathed.

"Please let me know when you're going to experiment with drugs again. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack." Brittany just rolled over and hugged Santana, kissing her neck.

"I won't, I'm lucky to have you to take care of me." And with that Brittany fell asleep on Santana and Santana just sighed and shook her head. She kissed Brittany's cheek.

"You're lucky I love you." she whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.


End file.
